


Sisustusta

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Suomi | Finnish, verenlentoa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Walden Macnair kohotti kirveensä.
Series: Raapalepuuroa [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Sisustusta

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2009. Tasan 100 sanaa.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Walden Macnair kohotti kirveensä. Sen terä kiilsi kynttilänvalossa ja häikäisi tiukasti sidotun Fabian Prewettin silmiä. Se vähä, minkä Walden hurmeisen verikuorrutuksen alta mustuaisesta erotti, laajentui peruuttamattoman näyn alla.

Vaikerrus.

Walden nosti raskaan aseen lakipisteeseen, jossa se pysyi tasapainossa yhden sydämenlyönnin ajan, ennen kuin lähti kaatumaan kohti paljastettua kaulaa. Rakkaudella ja kärsivällisyydellä hiottu terä upposi nahkaan, luuhun, lihaan ja sivalsi jänteet tieltään. Murjottu, kaltoin kohdeltu pää pompahti kaksi kertaa, vapaaksi ruumiista, ja kieri iloisesti kohti seinää, johon valtimoveri ryöppysi aina vain heikentyvin, kuumin suihkuin.

Walden ruiskautti terän puhtaaksi etu- ja keskisormiensa välissä ja vilkaisi irtopäätä.

"Taidetaan tarvita seinään taas uusi maalikerros."


End file.
